Proxima Midnight (Earth-616)
; formerly , | Relatives = Corvus Glaive (husband); Black Dwarf (brother-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Sanctuary II spaceship; Necropolis, Wakanda; Ultimate Universe; Battleworld | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blue | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Killed for hire | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman | First = New Avengers Vol 3 8 | Quotation = In the name of death! In the name of sorrow! In the name of chaos and war! In the name of Thanos! HUNT AND KILL! | Speaker = Proxima Midnight | QuoteSource = Mighty Avengers Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Proxima Midnight was a servant of Thanos who she had served for an unknown number of years. She used to serve in Thanos' Butcher Squadron, an elite team that carried out barbaric acts of murder that Thanos ordered carried out without question. Invading Earth Years later, Proxima Midnight was a member of Thanos' Black Order, and one of the best combatants of the Mad Titan's army. When Thanos targeted Earth as the next planet he would raze, Proxima Midnight was dispatched to Atlantis to retrieve Namor's Infinity Gem. But first she would opt to (literally) make landfall in the heart of New York City after the Avengers' main team went off to battle against the Builders in space, in order to make way for the decimation of Earth as a tribute to her dark master. Taking a contingent of Thanos's army where she would proceed to lay waste to the city and its denizens, eventually coming into conflict with Luke Cage and the latest incarnation of the Mighty Avengers. While in pitched battle with the motley crew stand in for Earth's protectors, Midnight managed to incapacitate the group's leader, Spectrum by lancing her with a fatal anti-photon charge, crippling her light form, then proceeding to pummel Cage into the ground with force and fury. Assured of her own victory, Proxima would soon find resistance in the local civilian bystanders who kept chanting the words 'Avengers Assemble', when she made a move towards them in an irate rage she was stopped by a roused Cage who fought her to a standstill. Just as Thanos projected towards her location in Times Square, voicing his disappointment in her failings as Ebony Maw proceeded with his own particular end game Incensed she gets in one last sucker punch On Luke before departing. Finding Atlantis in rubble and Namor devastated, Proxima deduced that Namor did not have the gem in his possession. She made clear her intentions to kill him and destroy Atlantis to Namor, and offered to spare him and his nation in exchange for the location of the gem. Namor pledged her his and Atlantis' allegiance and told her that she could find the gem in Wakanda. After her fellow Black Order member Black Dwarf failed to break Wakanda, Proxima, Corvus Glaive and Thanos himself departed for Wakanda, defeating its defenders and breaching their city wall. They narrowed down the potential location of the gem to the Necropolis, the secret base of the Illuminati. When Ebony Maw located Thanos' son, Thane, in Greenland, the Black Order departed to said country. Meanwhile, Proxima sent Kaldera to take care of the new Nova under Thanos' orders. When she failed her mission, Proxima sent her to the "Midnight Sphere," where she would be tortured as a punishment. When the Avengers arrived in Greenland in order to defeat Thanos, Proxima Midnight was trapped by Thane in an amber construct along with Thanos, which left them in a state of "living death." The two were then taken to the Necropolis. The Cabal Proxima along with Thanos and Corvus, who had regenerated in the amber construct, were freed from their prison by Namor, who had had a falling out with the Illuminati for destroying an Earth during an incursion, for the purpose of saving universes from the incursions as the Illuminati had resolved to rather die than kill the Earths, and joined his Cabal to destroy an Earth during other incursion and spare both universes. Time Runs Out Eight months after the formation of the Cabal, the Cabal had found some degree of legitimacy on Earth. The world stood by and allowed the Cabal to raze Wakanda, and claim the ruins as their base of operations. The Cabal continued to protect the universe by destroying colliding Earths, but Namor had grown weary and disgusted with the Cabal's habit of engaging in wholesale slaughter of the colliding Earth's population, as opposed to simply planting the bomb and leaving. Namor, now willing to turn himself in for his crimes, devised a plan with the Illuminati to destroy the Cabal. A new incursion was on the horizon, one in which the incursive world had been ravaged by the Sidera Maris. Namor would lead the Cabal to said world, activate the anti-matter injector without their knowledge, and leave them to die with said Earth, preventing them from escaping with the use of an A.I.M. platform capable of creating an impenetrable barrier between the two colliding Earths. As the Cabal engaged the Sidera Maris in combat, Namor set his plan in motion. However, he was betrayed by Black Panther and Black Bolt, who pushed him off the platform into the soon-to-be-destroyed Earth. As the Cabal approached the fallen Namor, who lied about his intentions, they discovered an unusual event was occurring. The Earth they were in was, in addition, in an incursion with another universe at the same time. Unable to return to Earth-616, the Cabal made their way to the second incursion point, and escaped from the doomed planet into the third universe, the Ultimate Universe. The Cabal allied themselves with the Maker, and began preparing with him for the eventual end of everything. Anticipating that the final incursion would take place between their world and the Maker's, they ensured Nick Fury would rally his world to fight theirs, buying them enough time to complete their life raft, which would enable them to survive the end of the Multiverse. Battleworld As the final incursion raged, the Cabal were hard at work putting the finishing touches on their life raft, a device designed to allow them to survive the end of the Multiverse, based on the designs of Reed Richards. During the battle between Earth-1610 and Earth-616, the Maker used his Children of Tomorrow to buy additional time for the Cabal to complete their work. They were able to finish their craft before the incursion ended, allowing them to live past the end of everything. Eight years after the end of the Multiverse, the Cabal's life raft was unearthed on Battleworld, a patchwork planet created from the remains of several universes by Doctor Doom. As they emerged, they killed a Thor, one of the peacekeepers of Battleworld, and learned the name of the world they were on from a local. The Cabal began wandering the wasteland of Utopolis where they had awoken, making camp to rest and plot a course. While resting, they were attacked by an army of Thors who had come to bring them to justice. The Cabal were more than capable of holding their own against the Thors; however, prompting Sheriff Strange to intervene, along with the surviving heroes of Earth-616 who had escaped the end of the Multiverse in their own life raft. The heroes and the Cabal clashed, and when God Emperor Doom himself arrived, Stephen used magic to disperse all those present and scatter them around Battleworld. Several weeks later, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive were found by Apocalypse in his domain. They were contained and brought to Castle Doom, where they were kept in stasis tubes and had their minds probed for information about them and the other survivors. Quest for Mjolnir Proxima was returned to Earth-616 when the Multiverse was restored to its proper state by Mister Fantastic after Rabum Alal was defeated. . She returned to working for Thanos. When a mysterious cloaked figure wanted to curry favor with Thanos by bring him an alternate reality Mjolnir as a tribute , she, the cloaked figure, and Black Swan snuck aboard the ship of the Collector, who was in possession of the Mjolnir, to steal the hammer from him. The villains unexpectedly encountered Thor (who was going by the name of Odinson) and Beta Ray Bill who had been captured by the Collector after they attempted to get back the City of Asgard and take the hammer from the Collector. Thor had already knocked out Bill after undergoing the Warrior's Madness. Thor himself was then knocked out by Proxima and Black Swan so they could take Bill's hammer Stormbreaker. The cloaked figure, however, told them that Stormbreaker wasn't their target. So, Proxima and her companions continued their search of the Collector's ship and eventually found the City of Asgard where the hammer was located. Proxima and her companions attacked the Collector but were repulsed by an energy blast from the Collector. Then Thor and his allies entered the fray leading to a three-way fight between the Black Order, Collector's side, and Thor's side. Proxima and her companions were finally knocked out when Thor unleashed a blast of energy from the hammer. Thor then left with his allies, the hammer, and Asgard using the hammer's teleportation power. Proxima was forced to return to a now free Thanos empty-handed. When Thanos threatened the cloaked figure for failing to bring him a tribute, the figure decided to prove herself to Thanos by brutally killing Proxima with her own spear before revealing herself as the Asgardian death god Hela. The Challenger's Contest Proxima Midnight was returned to life by the Challenger as part of his plan to reassemble the Black Order and have it fight the Grandmaster's Lethal Legion. The two teams were teleported to Earth in order to survey it, since the planet had been chosen as battleground. A fight broke between the competing teams, but was interrupted by the gamemasters since the contest was yet to begin. In preparation for the first round, the Black Order attacked the Avengers Mansion by surprise and blew it up. The heroes managed to survive, however, having been teleported away from danger at the last second by Voyager. For the first round, the teams were divived in half to fight for each of the two Pyramoids deployed by the Grandmaster and the Challenger. Proxima was among the members of her team fighting in Cusco, Peru, where they confronted one of the halves of the Lethal Legion. A group of Avengers interrupted the fight, with the round ending after the Human Torch touched the Pyramoid. Meanwhile, the other Pyramoid had been claimed by Black Dwarf, scoring one point for the Black Order. The two people that touched the Pyramoids were teleported to the Grandmaster's Cosmic Game Room, though in a manner it seemed like they had been disintegrated. The following round, the Black Order in its entirety traveled to Antarctica, where one of the new pair of Pyramoids had been activated. Only Proxmia Midnight and Black Swan could retreat, since Ebony Maw had been knocked down, Corvus Glaive had been killed by Rogue, and Supergiant incapacitated by Ferene of the Lethal Legion. During the contest's final round, the last Pyramoid was teleported from its designated location to the Avengers Auxiliary Headquarters by the Grandmaster's secret agent, Voyager. Proxima Midnight and Black Swan followed the Challenger's own ace in the hole, the Hulk, to the Pyramoid's new location, but were defeated by the heroes left in the wake of Hulk's rampage. Following the end of the contest and the Avengers' victory over the Challenger, the Black Order regrouped and escaped to the planet Angargal, where they were approached by the Grandmaster with an offer. | Powers = Nigh Invulnerability Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Endurance | Abilities = Master Combatant | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Spear: Proxima wielded a spear forged for her by Thanos. It was created from a sun trapped in distorted space-time, acting and operating as a star, supernova, and black hole at once. Once thrown, it may become a lance of multi-arcing energy carrying the tremendous mass of its template sake. Proxima also suggested that she was able to exert control over its density. An arm which never misses its mark, it acts as a lethal projectile and may release a form of energy netting which turns jet black after ensnaring, weighing down, and effectively immobilizing a target. It must first hit a target to cause this effect. The lance also carries an incredibly lethal toxin with it upon contact, which can kill about anything be it flesh or even living energy within moments. The appellation was powerful enough to match and bind the immense strength of the Hulk, as well as revert him back into Bruce Banner once upon drawing it out of him. * Formerly an ordinary trident | Notes = * Proxima Midnight was the only character of the Black Order designed exclusively by Jonathan Hickman himself. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Legally Deceased Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Weapons Expert Category:Thrown Weapons